Merchant of Harad
|alignment = |spawn = Wanders across different biomes in Middle-earth, comes from |drops = Bones |alignment needed = +0 to |buys = , coal, wheat, buckets of water, , mugs |sells = araq, Haradric equipment and armour, date palm wood, products from Far Harad (such as rhino horns, lion meat, gemsbok hides, etc.) |added in = (no longer in Eriador) (no robes)}} Merchants of Harad are travelling traders from . They will trade with any player who does not have a negative Near Harad alignment. They are recognizable by their turban, as well as the silver coin they hold in one hand. Upon trading with a Merchant of Harad, the player earns the achievement "Exotic Goods". Behaviour The behaviour of merchants of Harad is similar to that of Galadhrim traders and Blue Mountains merchants. This is because these merchants do not spawn in one specific biome, but rather wander across all sorts of biomes in Middle-earth. They will never, however, spawn in their . These merchants do not remain in one place for long (they will stay for one Minecraft day). That is why the player should take the incentive to find them and trade with them once they arrive. The player will get a chat message when a merchant of Harad arrives nearby, and also when they leave the area. There will also be a warning message one minute before the trader leaves and a death message for when he/she is killed. The merchants will not attack until provoked, and when attacked, a merchant will defend himself with a Haradric dagger. Trading Merchants of Harad sell goods from the south. Southron products include Haradric equipment and armour, as well as araq, date palm wood, and bows of Harad. Far Harad products include gemsbok hide, lion meat, and rhino horns. The merchants will buy from the player raw items, such as , coal, , buckets of water, and mugs. Items Sold Below is a table of values for each item that the player may purchase from this NPC. Use this table to find out if your merchant is giving you a good deal or not. Please note that each merchant of Harad will not have every item listed for sale. Items Bought Below is a table of values for each item that the player can sell to this NPC. Use this table to earn more money by only selling when the prices are high. Please note that you will not be able to sell every item to every merchant as each merchant of Harad will not want to purchase every item listed below. Speechbank Departure *I shall be returning south before long, so come trade while you still can! *Soon I shall be crossing the Great Desert, and my wares with me. *Time is short, but trades are ever bountiful! *I will be on my way soon. Any last trades? *The gifts of Haradwaith do not long linger in the North. *Last chance! Come and trade for the goods of the South! *I still have many goods left to sell. Hurry, hurry! *If you do not buy the treasures of Harad now, the chance may never come again! *I will soon depart from these lands. You can still trade with me, if you wish, but be swift. *Soon I will be gone. Do you wish to purchase anything before I leave? *It is quite cold here! I will be returning to the warm lands of the South soon. *My treasures are not yet depleted! You can still get some, if you have the silver coins! *I miss the warmth of my Sunlands. I will depart there soon. Friendly *Greetings, Person! I hope that you will buy something from me today! *What is it that you wish to buy? Or do you seek to sell something to me? *We traders of Harad are well travelled, and for all that, we have many goods to sell you. *Fantastic treasures from the ends of the earth, for just a few silver coins! *Any valuable resources to sell, Person? I shall offer you a very fair price. *I carry rare treasures such as have never before been seen in the north! *Welcome, welcome from the Haradwaith! What would you like to trade, Person? *I have many fine bargains and exotic goods to trade. *I offer you fine goods from the distant lands of Harad! *Ah, good day, Person! I come from the lands of Harad. I can offer you many exotic goods! *For a few silver coins you can get your hands on the precious goods of the South! *You would not believe what treasures lie in the South of this world. I offer them to you here, for a very reasonable price! *For a very modest price, you can get your hands on the beautiful goods of Harad! Hostile *I will not trade with an enemy of Harad! *If the Men of Gondor are your allies, you are my enemy, Person! *I shall not trade my wares or silver with you. Sell your wretched goods elsewhere! *The silver of Harad will not ever find its way into your hands, Person! *There is nothing for the likes of you to buy! *Númenórean scum! Get out of my sight, Person! *If Harad is your enemy, then so am I! *No treasures of Harad for you, Gondorian filth! *I will not trade with the servants of Gondor! *Begone, scum of Gondor! *I'd rather die then let you touch the treasures of Harad! *I do not trade with filthy Gondorian scum! *You will get nothing from me, Person! Category:Mobs Category:Traders Category:NPC Category:Men Category:Harad Category:Near Harad Category:Travelling Traders Category:Level 2 Mobs Category:Evil